heridas
by NAT AND ASH
Summary: el rastro de nuestra sangre corría con el agua soltamos lo que intentábamos recuperar al decir "te amo" nuestras voces sonaron al tiempo, nuestro cuerpos unidos por la espada se juntaron más, y nuestros labios se fundieron en un último apasionado beso, allí morimos en nuestros labios dejando un rastro de sangre y amor, que se fundía con nuestros cuerpos en la arena…
1. Chapter 1

Heridas…

Simples heridas…

Graves heridas…

Sangre…

Vendaje…

Tu…

Inmensamente tu…

Curándome…

Queriéndome en silencio, sé que sientes lo mismo que yo, que me amas en silencio como yo, que disfrutas de lo invidente… que te entregas ciegamente a mi… amándote y amándote, yo estaba en el frio suelo, corriste hacia mí, me estabas gritando, tus gritos eran desesperantes princesa, agarre tu suave mano y te dije "todo va a estar bien" tú sigues llorando sabes la horrible realidad, siento tus intentos por salvarme, por rescatarme, por sacarme de la cruda realidad y llevarme a un mundo de ensueños en donde hago lo imposible posible, y lo posible se vuelve maravilloso, no hay maldad al lado tuyo, solo hay tranquilidad, contigo el ruido se convierte en silencio, el sonido en melodía, el odio en amor, el mal en bien, la tristeza en felicidad, me conviertes en alguien que es amado…

Sacas de tu morral los implementos, necesarios para socorrerme, yo solo te veo con adoración junto a ti me siento en las nubes y olvido el dolor momentáneo que estoy sintiendo, sigues hablándome "cómo te sientes!" "te duele algo!" entiendo tu angustia, tus sentimientos por mí son reales solo te sonrió y te digo "calma princesa" sobo tu mejilla esta se ve rosada, eres tan hermosa, suelto tu cabello las hebras de rosa brillantes caen lisamente hasta llegar a mi rostro "que cabello largo "digo embobado mientras tú te sonrojas más, recuerdo aquella ultima vez cuando te vi con el cabello suelto, llevabas un hermoso vestido, te veías tan dulce, cada uno de nosotros tenía un bando diferente, tu jefe nos espiaba debías sacarme información, no me robaste nada solo mi corazón…

Tu hermoso iniciaste a curarme pero te diste cuenta de la herida mortal que tengo, tu solo lloraste mientras vendabas mi pecho yo te secaba las lágrimas, tiernamente te tome el mentón, tú la dueña de todas mis fantasía me miraste a los ojos, una explosión de emociones Salí de nuestros irises claros, verde junto azul, mezclándose dulcemente creando el aguamarina tan deseado, te hacer que a mí y te bese con fuerza, como si fuera de vida o muerte, es de vida o muerte es divino, es mi amor, yo te tenía sobre mi besándome nuestra sangre mezclándose, nuestros labios acariciándose, nuestras lenguas bailando, tu sabor a vainilla inundo mi ropa, tu perfume de rosa mi nariz, embriague mi paladar con tus besos, con el adictivo sabor de tus labios y con lo tierno de tus ojos, mi mente me traicionaba y me has dicho "si mueres me iré contigo" el éxtasis de tus sentidos me lleno, seguíamos totalmente cegados por nuestro amor, por lo imposible de lo nuestro, por los sueños, por querer salirnos de la realidad, en donde no haya guerra y el amor de los dos fortalezca nuestros países….

A ti mi princesa a ti te debo todo lo que estoy sintiendo…

Te jalaron ferozmente el cabello murmurando muchos "traidora!" "traicionera!" entre otras por mi parte yo me enoje, tu jefe te golpeo muy fuerte mientras los tuyos trataban de separarme de ti, cuando estabas débil, tu jefe (blakk) te tiro a aquella laguna sin importar las consecuencias, solo me dejaron desangrándome mientras veían como te ahogabas en el inmenso poso de agua, yo me tire al agua, "si mueres me iré contigo princesa" seguí buscándote hasta que te encontré allí, caías mientras una espada atravesaba tu pecho, sin más pensarlo me enteré contigo en la espada, el rastro de nuestra sangre corría con el agua y salía a la superficie, te vi aguantando aire, yo igual y los dos soltamos lo que intentábamos recuperar al decir "te amo" nuestras voces sonaron al tiempo, nuestro cuerpos unidos por la espada se juntaron más, y nuestros labios se fundieron en un último apasionado beso, allí morimos en nuestros labios dejando un rastro de sangre y amor, que se fundía con nuestros cuerpos en la arena…

Somos dos soldados, de naciones separadas y corazones unidos… hemos muerto en la guerra del odio y del amor… pero con nuestra muerte el amor triunfa, porque se convirtió en reflexión para el mañana…

Allí morimos en nuestros labios dejando un rastro de sangre y amor, que se fundía con nuestros cuerpos en la arena…

* * *

Hola…

El fic es muy meloso pero bueno, sentí que ya no les gustan mis historias, me he trasnochado para tenerlos contentos, no he hecho mis tareas y saque el tiempo de mis vacaciones para que me lleguen 3 comentarios (por cap) chicos los adoro pero déjenme una opinión… las aprecio mucho

Este fic sorpresa (un solo cap a menos que deseen otro)

Está dedicado a:

Ángela, Raúl, Dark, Connie, Tía, temperance, sam, y a los lindos anónimos que me dejan un review

Los adora

Ash…

* * *

Saben releí y quedo triste… final alternativo

Desperté a tu lado, pensaba que estábamos en la guerra como en los viejos tiempos, cuando nos odiábamos, pero veo que nos amamos… no hemos muerto, no

Al contrario volví a nacer al casarme contigo, ya estabas durmiendo en mi pecho, en eso te levantas y me dices buenos días con el postre de tus labios "buenos días mi amor" te abrazo y te vuelvo a besar…

Contigo como si fuéramos una sola carne, los días son mejores…

* * *

Aclaro, son dos soldados que se enamoraron en la guerra, específicamente cuando se conocieron para sacarse información, en vez de eso cultivaron un amor que se perdió en el campo de batalla, cuando hirieron a Eli, ella al curarlo traiciono a su país, por lo tanto blakk intento matarla e Eli en su último aliento murió con ella,

Y en el final alternativo es un sueño que concluye con Eli y Trixie ya casados después de la guerra como triunfo del amor en la guerra…

Les gusto…

Lloraron… yo no (estoy en duelo)

Quieren continuación…

Reviews… porfa…

ASH


	2. Chapter 2 mi angel

Tú me mirabas hermosa y seductoramente… el ambiente era cálido y brillante, estábamos bajo la luz dorada de aquel restaurante… perfecto… el contacto de nuestros ojos era tan profundo como el mismo mar… desafiantemente dulce pero a la ves amargo… profundo y poderoso era el brillo que destellaban tus estrellas, y como no caer en eso, te encontrabas lejos de mí pero lo suficientemente cerca para saber tus intenciones… no más estábamos intercambiando mil palabras con los ojos, cada color en tu iris, las tonalidades mas hermosas de verde, ser reflejaban cristalinamente en tus irices… seguíamos observándonos hasta que decidiste llegar hacia mi, te observe caminando, tu elegancia era digna de una diosa… mire tu rostro y tu curpo, lucias un vestido, largo y elegante, que a pesar de no ser provocativo, me obligaba a querer besarte con fuerza y no dejarte ir, sabia quien eras por supuesto… que lo sabia, eres el angel que me han mandado para curara todas mis HERIDAS…

"buenas noches" las ondas de tu suave sonido llegaron a mi mente, mi mirada a tus labios, acaramelados, de delicioso sabor aparentemente, alce la vista a tus determinados ojos, y pues como pude te dije "ahora más buenas con tu presencia" el rosado entro a tus mejillas, decoro aquel rostro de porcelana que quisiera guardar… eres un tesoro, un regalo de Dios…

"quieres bailar…" te pregunte de repente tu rostro se ruborizó tiernamente… caminamos juntos a el centro del salón, encajaste tus manos detrás de mí cuello… te sostuve una en el aire junto la mía, luego me fije como tu otra mano se colocó en mi pecho, como trazando un límite entre nuestros cuerpos, al parecer eres tan pura como el tono de tu piel, sentí las curvas de tu cintura cuando coloque mi otro brazo sobre ella, la alegre música sonó y empezamos a dar vueltas sobre el piso de mármol fino… hablábamos sobre nosotros como si nos conociéramos desde que nacimos… "eres hermosa" tus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse tiernamente ya en ese momento pasamos a un ritmo más lento, apoyaste tu cabeza en mi hombro y tus manos volvieron a mi cuello, rompiendo esa barrera que me habías formado…

Sin pensarlo dos beses tomo tu mentón y lo llevo hacia mí, esa dulce mirada me penetra profundamente, mi vida todo lo que proviene de ti es divino, y sobre todo tus labios, esa hermosa combinación de dulce, que entraba a mi boca, era una cosita suave y delicada ero a la ves dulce y fragante, nos movíamos con el ritmos de la música, eres mi música princesa, te amo tanto… como puedo decir que te amo… no se siento que ya te conozco sé que ya te conozco, en mi mente pasaron varias imágenes yo sé que te conozco…. Te conozco fue mi última conclusión… seguimos moviéndonos junto a la melodía, necesitaba tus besos, quiero tus ardientes, sentí como te aferrabas a mí con desesperación, como si la vida se te fuera en ello, chupe tu labio pícaramente dando a entender que íbamos subiendo de tono el beso pero no nos importaba, dulcemente nos separamos admirando el acto de unión que reconocimos…

"Mi hermoso ángel, que podría hacer yo por ti esta noche" volví a acercarme con las intenciones de besarte "sácame de aquí" dijiste con lágrimas en tus hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas "que tienes preciosa" bajaste tu mirada y me dijiste "hablemos en privado" fuimos a un hotel donde decías que te hospedabas, al parecer no eres de aquí "quédate a dormir conmigo" dijiste muestras te sentabas en la cama… yo sinceramente no podría rechazar tal privilegio… "porque quieres dormir conmigo" dije sentándome al lado tuyo, tus mejillas volvieron a ser rosadas "tengo miedo" las palabras salieron con dolor de tus dulces labios… "ven bésame" dije con necesidad hasta sentir que el manjar de tus labios se vuelva a hundir en mi… mi hermoso ángel… te amo… bésame, como si no hubiera mañana que tengo miedo a perderte, como si fuera nuestra primera y última noche, como si mañana fuera el adiós, hermosa te amo entiéndelo… "te amo"…

Tus besos tus caricias, tu amor me acompañaron toda la noche… dormías tranquila en mi pecho princesa, tu dulce aliento me pegaba con delicadeza en esa zona… "despierta muñequita" con más confianza que anoche te levante de tu sueño mi bella durmiente, tus ojos se abrieron y tus espesas pestañas parpadearon un par de veces, tu cuerpo de mujer estaba sobre el mío, había disfrutado contigo de esa hermosa velada, que me demostraba cada vez cuánto me amas, alzaste tu vista tímida ante tu estado, tus suaves curvas de mujer se delineaban contra mí, tu rostro de porcelana empezó a botar hermosas lagrimas… lagrimas que me llenaron de amor…

"que te pasa muñeca, tienes algo…" mi pregunta pareció ser estúpida pero contigo se vuelve coherente… "yo te devuelvo esto…" señalaste unos papeles y… mi pistola más algunas cosa importantes… sin importar que la sabana te dejara descubierta, te sentaste en el borde de la cama… me acerque y bese tu cuello delicado como el de un cisne y te dije "tranquila dime que te pasa…"

"yo soy aliada de blakk, te planeaba quitar información y encontré unos papeles en tu mochila que mi jefe "dijiste llorando… te volví a acostar esta ves sobre mí y luego te tome el mentón, y te dije…"princesa no tengas miedo… te amo…." Volví a besar suave y delicadamente mientras mi abrazo te iba acariciando luego de intercambiar sentidos dijo "descansa princesa… aún es temprano…"

No sabría qué haría si te llegara a perder…

* * *

Hola a petición de los Reviews, hice conto… escuchaba bésame mucho y pensé… esa podría ser una hermosa frase y boom me salió este teatro… como me dijeron querían saber el desarrollo de la historia... y les cumpli… por ahí estoy haciendo unos pedidos… que dejaron en mis historias

Connie concha: dijiste "me gustaría que twist le robara un beso apasionado a Trixie en el escenario enfrente de todos y en frente de las narices de eli y que eli se pusiera celoso, que se enojara demasiado y no lo controle y que su mundo estuviera acabado sin trixie ( si soy mala hago sufrir a eli) (y si quieres una pelea entre eli y twist no estaria mal ¿si quieres?) y al final que termine muy meloso ( ! elixie ! )"

Pues te digo que si lo hare… va ir en el capítulo final de la clave de sol… la verdad lo hare.. y por ahí dijiste que querías saber que había en el sobre… solo diré una pista… es una gran noticia para la carrera de Trixie…

yolt: dijiste "Me gustaría a que Twist (el muy güero) amm... Que planeé una venganza así toda bien..puff... Que ponga en peligro la vida de Eli, después como Trixie quiere a Eli, pues también pone en peligro su vida... Hay sería tan raro ver al muy raro de Twist arrepentido, pero... Bueno..."

lo hare pero en un oneshot aparte… luego te aviso…

tia style: dijiste "Superar espectacular...ACTUALIZALA...Y bueno las peleas de pareja son muy interesantes, deberias hacerlos pelear hasta el borde de la locura y q Twist sea la causa...

te regalo una V de VICTORIA... q vivan nat and ash...:3...;)."

Si te la dare ira en el final y te aseguro que esa pelea terminara en algo intenso… que será… yo no sé…

Por ahí alguien me dijo que quería que Eli y Trixie se separaran y ver el punto de vista de ambos sobre su reacción… si lo hare… se llamara fuegos artificiales por motivo el cual conocerán luego es un oneshot y pues asi como soy yo terminare uniéndolos otravez…

Looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool

Los quiero

Ash

* * *

dejen peticiones... ya vieron que yo las cumplo jajaja alguna idea o algun aporte se agradece

dedicado a naty que se separo de mi horas!

nota: no tengo signos de interrogacion

por cierto pendiente el lemon que les dije en vacaciones y uno que hare... romantico, nada de salvajismos, puro romance y palabras bonitas


End file.
